


【次鲁】恶魔

by Ciudy_Zhang



Category: Lupin III, 鲁邦三世 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 次元大介 - Freeform, 次鲁, 鲁邦三世 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciudy_Zhang/pseuds/Ciudy_Zhang
Summary: by：张郦；cp：次鲁，《鲁邦三世》系列角色，次元大介X鲁邦三世；分级：限制级；警告：宗教相关，或涉及渎神，谨慎阅读；备注：教堂忏悔室；时间：2017年 冬
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, 次元大介/鲁邦三世
Kudos: 1





	【次鲁】恶魔

自然界的万事万物，都休想得到他的祝福。 ——《恶魔》普希金

“我真的差一点点就抓到他了......“ 钱形警部掩面坐在这乡间小教堂的告解室里：他的正义感令他没有什么好忏悔的，这一切只不过是寻找一个倾诉之地——尤其是在这清早，酒吧都还没开门，而他却刚刚结束工作的时候。

“........是的，我能够理解........”钱形警部不知道的是，现在坐在忏悔室另一侧的，回答者他的倾诉的人，正是刚刚从他眼前溜走的鲁邦三世——穿着一件漆黑的神父袍子，竖领也扣得规规矩矩，手持圣经，装模作样戴着一幅眼镜，手腕上盘着一串玫瑰念珠。正是这一丝不苟的身影骗过了刚刚踏进教堂的警部：他看见这样的一个神父走进了告解室的一厢，于是稍稍犹豫一下，便散步似的穿过长长的走道，坐到了另一侧。他扣了扣两间屋子之间的木窗，通知对面的神职自己的到来，而对面则回以一声轻咳。

在听到无言的赞许后，警部便开始了他的陈述。然而事实上，那声咳嗽来自于另一个早已等在这间告解室里的人——次元大介。他早就安坐在那把椅子上，等他的早餐：辛苦工作一夜后，美美吃一顿，然后回到住处，冲个澡倒在床上昏睡的那种。两分钟前他可口的早餐刚刚进到这间告解室里，穿这那身禁欲的黑袍，连白色的领口都紧紧束着，可是谁知道这鸦色之下，这位神父可以说是一丝不挂。

“我说次元，你有什么要忏悔的吗？”在这并不宽阔的空间里，鲁邦带笑走过来，他紧贴着次元大介，一边膝盖压在坐垫上，挤进次元大介的两腿间，磨蹭着眼前人的裆部。次元大介则环住他的腰肢，顺着身侧一路抚上鲁邦胸前——他摸到了袍子下异物，当他几乎是用撕的方式解开神职制服的领口时，次元大介看到那是一副银质的，十字架状的乳夹。他对上鲁邦笑嘻嘻的双眼，舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇：“我必须得忏悔……”他一手揪着两支乳夹间的银链子，轻轻拽住，另一首手隔着黑袍捏上鲁邦臀瓣——

“我刚刚参与了偷窃……”他感到紧贴鲁邦屁股的袍子，隐隐渗出潮湿的感觉。

“贪婪。”他的神父声音里都透着笑意，慢慢调整姿势，整个人跨坐在他的腿上。

“我迷恋上一个男人，不能自拔。” 次元大介顺势掀开这禁欲的伪装，把手指探到鲁邦两腿间：那处早已湿透了，小穴饥渴地吞下次元两根试探的手指。

“淫欲，”鲁邦喘息着亲吻这次元的鬓角，脸颊，仔细修过的胡须，他贴到男人耳边，嘴里呼出温热的水气全扑在次元大介的耳朵上：“特意为这位诚实的告解者准备的，来自神父鲁邦的圣餐。”

次元大介猛地拽倒鲁邦，想把他扑在地上立刻吃干抹尽。但左手边的木窗却不合时宜响地被敲响，次元被自己口水呛到，咳了一声，有些不悦。而鲁邦则乘机按住次元的肩膀反扑，一下骑到他胯上，一手捂住他的嘴，一手解开次元的裤子，放出他已经勃起的阴茎，撸了两把，那大家伙便完全挺立；鲁邦撑开自己的后穴，慢慢从次元的阴茎上坐下。

“神父，我不是来忏悔的。我是想和您讲些我一直以来的困扰……”

这声音是钱形老哥！

鲁邦愣神的功夫，次元大介按住他的肩膀，猛地挺身，阴茎一下侵入，鲁邦几乎立刻尖叫出来，异样的刺激，在次元的龟头狠狠碾过他的前列腺时，让他简直无法忍住，酥麻的感觉顺着脊椎骨一路向上，在他的脑中炸开。次元大介一把扯下鲁邦手腕上的玫瑰念珠塞到他的嘴中。鲁邦仰起头压抑地喘息，银色的乳夹在次元眼前，因为他胸膛起伏而摇晃个不停，男人用食指勾住那根银链子，指腹拽着它左右摩擦。早已被自己开拓过的后穴对次元侵入的阳物表达欢迎，紧紧咬着，不断吮吸。

“……但是当他似乎没有念头越狱的时候，我却反而担心起来。神父，神父，您有在听吗？”

次元大介松开乳夹的链子，拉住那玫瑰念珠上的十字架，从鲁邦嘴里慢慢拽出，整串念珠都湿哒哒的。

“请问……”钱形警部把手搭在了可以翻起的木板上。

“是的，咳咳，”鲁邦立刻作答，他假咳两声，因为发觉自己的声音因为情欲，变得一些沙哑，“我只是在思考……”他的声音骤然停了，突然咬紧牙关不让尖叫冲出喉咙，次元突然加快速度，阴茎直往更深处插去，“你，你请继续。”

他刚说完次元大介就把念珠串塞回他的嘴里，鲁邦则佯装生气，瞪了他一眼。

随着钱形老哥的告解的继续，次元大介箍住神父的腰，把自己的阴茎退到几乎肛口，再狠狠的干进去。鲁邦被这一下弄的几乎趴在他身上，他顺势环紧次元的脖子，吐掉念珠与眼前人拥吻起来——他知道次元昨晚工作时，抽的是长红。

臀瓣被次元的阴囊撞成粉红色，股间湿泞一片，小穴紧紧咬着那根肉棒，鲁邦的阴茎戳在两人紧贴的小腹间，每当次元的阳物抽插一下，他的马眼就被迫吐出一些前液。耽溺于快感，鲁邦收缩着小穴小幅度地配合次元抽插。逐渐地，他的腰肢起伏越来越大，在次元的阴茎上一下下操着自己。

“……但是身为警察，身为男人，正义不允许我……”

鲁邦三世最后几下坐下得尤为深入，次元将他死死按在胯上射精，每射一点又把人抬起，又重新落下，鲁邦被他的射入的精液激得直打哆嗦，他挺着脊背战栗抖：甚至觉得肚子都有些涨鼓起來。

他和次元躺在告解室狭小的空间里压低声音喘息着，对视一眼，嬉笑钱形警部正儿八经的诉说——他倾诉的神父刚刚被亵渎过，像个调皮的恶魔一样，在这神圣的地方，上帝的注视下，和另一个男人交欢。

“…… 所以，我想知道我的困扰会有解决的办法吗？“

”不会，你必须永远和你的苦难一起生活，我没法祝福你。“鲁邦拽掉自己胸上的乳夹，差点又叫出来。

自然界的万事万物，都休想得到他的祝福。

（全文完）


End file.
